Unnamed Star Fox Project by Gray Pea Shooter
What the title says. Most likely for Wii U. Who knows? Actually, yeah, make it for Wii U. The game is based off of a chat between GPS and BJ about the series of titled game. Gameplay Similar to Star Fox 64, a majority of the game will be set in Corridor Mode, with players taking control of the Arwing in a fixed path. However, a lot of the other areas are set in All-Range Mode where players can move freely in a confined area with a lot of elements taken from the cancelled Star Fox 2 and Star Fox Command. Like the upcoming actual Star Fox game for Wii U, it uses the dual-screen mechanic with the TV screen showing a third-person viewpoint like the other games with the Wii U GamePad showing a first-person view from inside the cockpit of an Arwing, independently targeting enemies. The Arwing can transform into the Landmaster, the Blue-Marine, and the new helicopter-type vehicle introduced in the upcoming Wii U title. At various points in time, players will switch between playing as Fox McCloud and his rival, Wolf O'Donnell. Plot details The game would center around Star Fox and Star Wolf as they are up against a new common enemy that is causing an uproar in the Lylat System. They do not necessarily team up with each other, but they will cross paths countless of times. As they find out more about this new threat, they find various revelations about Star Fox and Star Wolf's pasts that are connected to this new threat, including details about the origins of the Star Fox and Star Wolf teams, James McCloud, Andross, and even Wolf O'Donnell's father. Like the upcoming Wii U title, the game is set to be more episodic in terms of how the plot will progress. This is also the first Star Fox game where it is unspecified when it takes place with the only fact being that it takes place after Star Fox 64. Game modes Besides the main story mode, an additional more difficult version of the story mode will be unlocked once finishing the main story that contains various new features called Origins Mission, similar to the Second Quest modes in various The Legend of Zelda games as well as Final Mix versions of various Kingdom Hearts games. One of these new features has missions where James McCloud, Fox McCloud's father, and Wolf O'Donnell's father are playable, giving more origin and backstory of what happened with them. A form of Versus Mode will reappear in this game. This time, however, the number of players in Versus Mode is now up to eight players, both local and online. All of the members from Star Fox and Star Wolf will be playable. Completing Origins Mode will also unlock James McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell's father. Versus Mode will also contain some form of asymmetrical gameplay. Cast and characters * All of the characters' artwork are placeholders. However, all of their character designs are similar to the placeholders they each have, with the sole exception of Pigma who instead takes on an appearance based off of his Star Fox 64 design (there are also various points in the game where he also resembles his appearance in the cancelled Star Fox 2 game when his face is not shadowed over). Bolded italics indicate the main protagonists, bolded text indicates major supporting characters, and "regular text" indicates other supporting characters. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Star Fox